Blind Date
by dearlordwhathaveieverdone
Summary: Gilbert had been forcing Ludwig to go on blind dates since he got to America. Every time they had ended leaving Ludwig feeling more and more insecure about himself. So Ludwig put his foot down and said no more. Gilbert, of course, didn't listen and made him go on one more. But could this Italian women be the match for him? Human Au, Fem!Italy
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Date**

**Summary: **Gilbert had been forcing Ludwig to go on blind dates since he got to America. Every time they had ended leaving Ludwig feeling more and more insecure about himself. So Ludwig put his foot down and said no more. Gilbert, of course, didn't listen and made him go on one more. But could this Italian women be the match for him?

* * *

It all really started on Monday morning. It really all started fine. Ludwig woke up, made his bed, brushed his teeth, got dressed and then did his hair. That was all fine, if anything it had been a rather boring. What really had been the turning point in the epicenter that was Ludwig's daily life was that that morning Ludwig was to go eat breakfast with his older brother, Gilbert.

That, again, was not really all that different. Ludwig usually had at least one meal with his brother every few days. And on this particular day Ludwig was suppose to eat at IHOP at exactly ten-thirty. That, again was pretty normal. When Ludwig went to IHOP and Gilbert did not show up for another half hour, it seemed like a regular early get together. (At least when dealing with Gilbert.)

When Gilbert finally did show up, hair tousled and face sporting a shit eating grin, Ludwig didn't think twice about it. Gilbert said one of his usual excuses and he called over a waiter. The both ordered their usual meals, bacon and potato pancakes for Ludwig and for Gilbert he wanted was chocolate coco pancakes with extra whip cream and extra chocolate.

As soon as their waiter left, Gilbert's entire body seemed to straighten and became the serious lawyer that specialized in keeping dumb kids out of jail. "Ludwig, I have something to tell you."

Ludwig immediately caught on to the sudden serious attitude and thought the worse, "Vat's vong? Is Vader okay? Is his heart actink up again? Because I shtill have all of my vacation days so-"

Gilbert facade went right out of the window at the growing panic spreading on his little brothers face. "No, no. Dad's fine. Heart's fine." Ludwig entire body relaxed. "Dad definitely is not what I wanted to talk to you 'bout."

"Zen vat is it?" Ludwig could practically see taste the bad news that would come out of his brothers mouth.

Gilbert grinned at him once again. "I got you a date, little brother."

"Oh veally?" Gilbert had set him up on a few dates before. All of them turned out hopelessly awkward and not one of them ended well. It seemed to Ludwig that going on dates just wasn't his thing. He seemed to always come off as to gruff and brooding like. One girl had bluntly stated that she thought he was a psychopath that would kill her if she brought him home. After that Ludwig had told his brother that he was not going to go on any blind dates again.

"Yep," Gilbert hummed. "And you ain't gonna give me any crap 'bout this. 'Cause this one is personal for me." Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "It is!" Gilbert exclaimed. "Okay, ya know my buddy 'tonio?"

"Yes." Antonio Carriedo had been Gilbert's friend since middle school. He was a seemingly happy Spaniard that had a thing for tomatoes. Him, Gilbert and a Frenchman named Francis had been infamous Bad Touch Trio.

"Yeah, well, ya know his girlfriend? Lovina?" Ludwig vaguely remembered the angry Italian. "Well, she got a sister."

"A sister?"

Gilbert nodded eagerly. "Yep, a baby sister. Feliciana."

"And vat exactly does zat have to do vith me?" Ludwig gruffly asked. He could practically taste the bad news that was going to come out of his brothers mouth.

"I kinda-" At that moment the waiter decided to show with their order. Their pancakes were placed in front of the two respectively. The waiter told them to ask if they needed anything, then went to deal with an angry old man waving his hand.

The two brothers began to eat their meals. Gilbert horsing his down as if he had never had this meal before in his life. Ludwig on the other hand methodically cut his pancakes into nice even triangles that crunched when he bit into the bacon. Ludwig had even started to forget about his brothers apparent news when Gilbert started speaking with his mouthful. Half chewed pieces of pancakes flying out of Gilbert mouth to hit his unsuspecting brother in the face.

Ludwig recoiled in horror at the piece of chocolate that was previously covered in his brother's saliva, stuck with a smacking sound onto his face. Dropping his fork Ludwig swung up to aggressively wipe his face. Gilbert started to laugh at the most priceless expression appeared on his baby brother face. Laughing seemed to make even more food start to shoot out of Gilbert's mouth and toward the direction of Ludwig's general mass.

Seeing even more damn chocolate come hurtling toward him and his innocent pancakes Ludwig threw a napkin at his brother's mouth. Luckily, or skillfully depending on how you look at it, it landed smack dab in Gilbert chortling mouth. That seemed to shut the chocolate devil up.

Looking hard at his brother Ludwig looked down at his pancakes, searching for any sign of chocolate. Ludwig was relieved to see that his pancakes had been spared from any chocolate.

It took a few moments for the two to move on from the ordeal, Gilbert started to babble on about something or another. Ludwig had practically become a master when it came to ignoring Gilbert's rants. He only listened occasionally, and when he did it usually was because Ludwig himself was somehow involved.

Ludwig was practicing his ignoring skills when he suddenly caught, "So you an' Feli are gonna go on a date."

"Who?" Ludwig asked.

"Feli." Gilbert repeated, "Haven't you been listenin'?"

"No."

"Lovina's little sister? The baby Vargas? You really haven't been listening, have you?"

"It's hard to listen to somethink ven you hafe not said anythink." Apparently he chose the wrong time to tune out.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself to 'scuse you not listening." Gilbert smuggling told him.

"Vatever." Ludwig frowned at his older brother.

"You're going on this date, Ludwig." For shit and giggles Gilbert added, "You really need to get laid." It was totally worth it at the reddening face of his baby bro. Man, was he such a virgin.

Ludwig sputtered the remaining spit from his mouth. "I- I- Vat it not important!"

"Ah, c'mon. Might loosen you up a bit." The white haired man laughed at his blushing brother. "And I heard that Italians are really good lays too." Suddenly Gilbert straighten again, his serious face showing. "But seriously, you better be good on this date. At least better then the other ones. My livelihood depends on it."

"Vat makes it efen a better reason to not go."

Gilbert exaggeratedly leaned against the booth table. "Buuuut Luuuudwiiiggg."

"No. No more blind dates."

"But its not a blind date!" Gilbert reasoned, "You know her! She's a friend of a friend!"

"A friend of a friend vom I hafe not met!" Ludwig hated to raise his voice in public, but his brother was a thick headed idiot who would not listen to reason.

"Ludwig pleeeaasseeee! I told Lovina that you agreed! This is dangerous business! Lovina is dangerous, man! She'll practically castrate me! Then she'll come after you!" Ludwig just didn't know how scary Lovina Vargas was. It was like all the scary in the world was compacted into her tiny body. Her hot body, yeah, but her scary body nonetheless.

"I'm not going! If I agree to zis one, I know zat sere vill be a next one, and ze one after sat!" Ludwig was actually shouting now.

"It's to late now! I told her you would meet her at seven!"

"YOU DID VAT!?" Ludwig yelled, hitting the table making some silverware jump.

"Now, no need to yell!" Gilbert was finding his brother's overreaction quite hilarious. "At seven you're gonna meet her at Icarus Bistro, okay?"

Taking a deep breathe through his mouth and letting it out of his nose Ludwig tried to calm himself down. He knew he was acting ridiculous and odd, but this was something that Ludwig and Gilbert had fought about on more than one occasion. This just happened to be the breaking point.

"Vy chould I?" Ludwig asked quietly.

"'Cause you wouldn't keep an' expecting women waiting." Gilbert was exploiting Ludwig's good nature and he knew it.

Ludwig looked at his plate for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell his brother to fuck off and go on his way. But Ludwig couldn't help but get the image of a poor girl waiting for him and him not even being decent enough to show up.

Taking a deep sigh, Ludwig looked at his stupid older brother. The smug look on his face told him that he already knew Ludwig's answer.

"Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

**Additional author note: **Hi! I didn't have anyone beta this so if there are any mistake please tell me! It's also really nice to hear additional feedback so give me a review! Have a nice day, night or whatever!


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig could already feel like this was a mistake. He was sitting inside of Icarus Bistro, wearing one of his suits that he usually only wore during either a funeral or one of those dumb boring dinner parties that he was always invited to. It was a charcoal three piece suit with a dark blue dress shirt. Ludwig actually did feel like a monkey in it.

He seemed to look good in it. Ludwig was actually getting appreciative stares from a few women around the restaurant. It embarrassed and made him even more nervous, already knowing that the only reason that these women even wanted to look at him was because they had no idea who Ludwig was as a person.

But Ludwig didn't want to think about that. It was exactly seven and there was still no sign of this Feliciana. Of course, he shouldn't really expect her to be exactly on time like he was. Ludwig knew that most people weren't as punctual as he was. But Ludwig couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

What if she didn't come? Ludwig couldn't help but thinking. What if she had heard about his mean face and off-putting personality? She could have walked in, seen that it was him, and simply walked out!

These thoughts were making him go crazy. Putting him on even more edge then he already was. Ludwig did really want this date to go well. At least better then all the other dates that he's had. Because, like Gilbert said, this one was personal. Gilbert's best friend's girlfriend's little sister. Lovina's little sister.

Ludwig could vaguely remember her. She was an Italian with a loud mouth who didn't seem to like him in the slightest. When asked why, Lovina always said it was because his face made her on edge. His face did! How was he suppose to change that aspect of himself? Get some plastic surgery?

Never mind what Lovina thought, only worry about what Feliciana might think of him. Oh lord, what if she was like her sister? Not liking him because of his face? That would be more humiliating then someone thinking he was a murderer.

Ludwig checked the time. Seven twenty-seven. Was it now appropriate to think that she was late? At least a little bit?

This time a tall waitress came over and asked him if he would like to order. Ludwig simply replied he was waiting for someone. At the pursed lips and scrunched up nose Ludwig knew she thought he was simply taking up space.

Minutes seem to tick by without any sign of an Italian. The pit in the bottom of Ludwig's stomach seemed to fester even more. Seemingly growing with time. He checked the time again, seven fifty-eight. Was it now appropriate to assume that she wasn't going to show up? That would really be awful. Even worse when Gilbert asked him how the date went.

Making up his mind Ludwig stood up, ready to head to out of the door, ruling this entire fiasco as a failure. He scooted his chair in, eyes lowered as to not catch the eye of his waitress. Ludwig silently moved the to front of the restaurant. The weight in the bottom of his stomach suddenly moving to push down on his chest. Despite all the bad dates that he's been on, Ludwig never was stood up before.

Ludwig muttered his apology to the host. Chastising himself for agreeing to go on this stupid date to begin with, when suddenly a tiny voice said his name. Turning around Ludwig's heart stopped as he saw one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen in his life.

She was tiny. Was Ludwig's first thought, barely reaching the middle of his chest. She had olive skin with curly reddish-brown hair, with large hazel eyes. She wore a tight dark green dress that, Ludwig noticed, reached the middle of her thighs. The green complimented her clear skin nicely. In her hands was a black clutch, holding who knows what. Ludwig saw that they were matched her black pumps.

"Ludwig Beils- Beilschmidt?" Her Italian accent was evident when she mispronounced his name. With a jolt it occurred to Ludwig exactly who this girl was.

"Feliciana Vargas," Ludwig spoke, trying not to misspeak her name as she had done to his.

"Si!" Feliciana chirped, "I'm very sorry I'm late, see I had to take the extra shift at the diner were I work because one of the girls, Tina, her boyfriend Berwald got into a car accident and she was really worried about him so I offered to take her shift until she got back and I didn't realize how late she would be and then I realized that I was going to be late for our date! So I had to hurry and asked Mattie if she could take it. She did so I hurried to my apartment to get dressed, but then Lovi showed up with Antonio and I had to explain to them that I had to go to meet you here, but apparently Lovi didn't know that I was going on a date with you so I-"

"Lofi?" Ludwig asked, slightly amused at the girls explanation to being late. Usually people that talked to much, but with her it was almost endearing.

"Lovi! Lovina! My sorella!" Feliciana smiled at him closing her eyes as she did so. Once again Ludwig heart did a jump in his chest. "She didn't seem to like you very much, but I told her that I was already late and you were probably thinking that I wasn't going to show! Lovi told me that under no circumstance was I to go meet you here, but Antonio calmed her down and I managed to come here! Vee~!"

"Oh." What could Ludwig say to that? It's alright, you pretty Italian, I did think you stood me up, but now your here and I just gave away our table to go mope about our date that hadn't happened yet.

"Mhmm," Feliciana hummed staring down at her her black pumps. Conversation seemed to slow to a grinding halt. Neither of them really knowing what to say.

"Are you two going to get a table or are you just gonna stand there all day?" The host asked, picking lazily at his nails. Man, he hated his job.

"Oh, ja, vee vould like a dable." Ludwig told him. Feliciana stared at his face, "Vat?"

"You accent's cute! Vee~!" Blushing Ludwig looked to the ground, shifting his feet, not looking at the women before him.

Suddenly feeling more self conscious, Ludwig vowed that he would work harder on making his accent less thick. He wasn't ashamed of it, but since he got his green card eight years ago it Ludwig had being going to a speech therapist. Slowly losing his accent, little by little. Most people had a hard time understanding what he was saying. Which was a huge problem when he first started working. But now he's been working at the same job for six years, making his way up the ladder until now he was now a Civil Engineer.

"If I can lead you to your table?" A pretty waitress asked, leading them past were he had been sitting to a table further back. There were less people in this section. Only a blonde couple sitting a few tables over.

They sat down across from each other. Not quite looking at each other, but not quite ignoring one another. In other words it felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"Do you want anything to drink now?" The waitress asked, a smile plastered on her face.

"Venica Ronco delle Cime, if you have it." Feliciana smiled at the waitress receiving a smile back the women nodded back.

"And for you?" Ludwig didn't know any fancy wine, preferring beer himself. Would Feliciana mind if he ordered beer? It didn't seem right to order on a first date.

"Same vor me. Zanks." The waitress nodded again before going off to get there order leaving the two of them alone.

"So Ludwig, what is your job?" Feliciana asked him. Her olive toned face had a smile on it so wide it made her eyes shut.

"I'm a Cifil Engineer." Ludwig mumbled hands fidgeting with the red tablecloth.

"What is that?" She was looking at him like that again. Only this time her eyes were wide and the smile was smaller, but not any less bright. An unknown tightness wrapped around Ludwig chest.

"I build sings." Ludwig amended that statement with, "I vatch ofer things."

Feliciana nodded. "I'm a waitress." Ludwig knew this. "I'm trying to pay off my college loans and such."

"College?" Ludwig asked.

"Si. I'm an art student up at the university." She explained. "I mostly do painting. I like ceramics and oils, too. I actually just finished a little side projects of a landscape. I don't usually do landscapes, but this one was special. There a spot up the mountains were you can see the entire city and still be able to see the mountains in the background. It's beautiful, vee."

"Zee Niatom Mountains? Up zee canyon?" Ludwig knew the spot. He took his dogs up there all the time. She was right, it was beautiful.

"Si." She smiled at him again. The aching feeling in his chest was back.

"I take my dogs up zere." He put in.

"Dogs? How many?" She asked politely.

"Ja. Sree. Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster." The German fondly recalled his three dogs. Ludwig rescued all of them at one time or another. He loved his dogs like they were his children. Maybe they could even be considered his children for how much he spent on them over the years.

"I love dogs!" The girl exclaimed. "I never had one myself, but I've always wanted one!"

That's good, Ludwig silently thought. Because if she hadn't liked his dogs he knew that this date would have gone sour fast.

Just then the waitress from earlier came over with their wine bottle and glasses. Setting them down in front of them the waitress, Ludwig squinted at her name tag, Manri. Manri asked if they were ready to order. Feliciana ordered simple pasta, he ordered the wurst with potatoes and Manri went on her way.

"Do you're from Germany?" She asked.

"Ja, yes. I mofed here from Berlin ven I vas nineteen." Ludwig had applied to get his green card through his brother. Who got here when his mother immigrated when Gilbert was six.

"Really? I moved here from Italy when I was six the first time. With my Grandpa Roma." She explained head resting on her hand, absentmindedly twirling one of her curls.

"Zee first time?" Confused Ludwig asked.

"Si, the first time." The Italian girl started, "My Grandpa Roma moved a lot and took me with him around the world. I've been to every continent."

"Zat must hafe been exciting," It probably was.

"Yes it was!" The curly haired girl chirped, "I met many new people and made lots of friends! Vee~~!"

Ludwig smiled at her excitement. Just then their waitress and their meals were coming toward them. Ludwig mouth began to water as he saw the hot wurst. Mmm, delicious.

Both their meals were placed in front of them, wurst for him and pasta for her. Ludwig glanced at her to see that he face was wide and the brightest smile yet was on her face as she saw her meal. Manri told them that if they needed anything to just ask and she skirted away to the only other couple in their section.

They ate silently. The only noise was the occasional clank of silverware against plates. The silence was still slightly uncomfortable, but it was no longer the devoid silence that it had been earlier.

During the meal Ludwig couldn't help but steal glances at Feliciana. She was beautiful, that much for sure. She just radiated this happiness that people rarely seemed to have this now. There was just something about her, Ludwig decided, and if she let him Ludwig was going to ask her out again.

When they both were finished with their meals Ludwig called for the check.

"I'll pay for my half," Feliciana told him. Already reaching for her clutch.

"Nien, I got it." Ludwig insisted.

"No, I'll pay for my half." Feliciana repeated, staring at him with those big eyes of hers.

"It's fine. Jusht safe it for college." Ludwig told her.

She blinked at him in surprise. A laugh bubbling out of her. This time it was Ludwig turn to be surprised. "Vat is it?"

Feliciana smiled one of her close eyed grins. "Do you think I'm poor, Ludwig?"

"Nien! No! Of coufse not! I didn't mean to offend you!" That was the truth. Ludwig just was raised to believe that men should pay for their dates meal. It was the polite thing to do after all. "I just vas taught sat zee man chould pay for 'is

dades meal."

Feliciana giggled eyes shining with mirth. "It's okay, Ludwig."

In the end Ludwig ended up only paying for both of their meals. Insisting that Feliciana was a lady who should not have to spend her hard earned money on something so simple as a meal. He had a feeling that Feliciana didn't want to fight over something so little as a meal.

They walked out of Icarus Bistro. A smile never faltering on Feliciana face and Ludwig had to suppress his own. All in all the date had done well considering. If you ignored their little spat in the end. Ludwig quietly walked her to her car, a worn blue VW Beetle.

"I vas vondering," Ludwig began, "If you veren't busy next Saturday if you vould like too... Um..."

"Si?" Feliciana didn't have the big smile on her face, but a small one it was almost expectant.

"Vould you like to..." This really shouldn't be so hard.

"How about we go on anther date next Saturday?" Feliciana literally took the words out of his mouth. "We can go get pizza or maybe a movie?! Oh there's a new movie about Van Gogh when he was a child that I really want to see! Can we go see it, huh Ludwig, can we?"

"I, ja, Feliciana we can." This girl is perfect, Ludwig decided. He didn't even mention the nickname. He actually sort of liked it.

She crinkled her nose at him. "Vat?"

"Feli." She said.

"Feli?" He questioned.

"Call me Feli." Felici- Feli told him. "And I'll call you Luddy. Seems like a fair trade!"

"Ja." Ludwig agreed. However he silently vowed that he wouldn't not allow anyone but her to ever call him Luddy.

"I'll see you on Saturday then?" Feli asked him.

"Ja, yes, Saturday." Ludwig eagerly said. "I'll see you then."

Feliciana nodded once more, before going into her car and silently driving away. Ludwig waved as she left before going into his car and driving to his own house.

All in all, it had been one of his better dates.


End file.
